


She Is Going To Be Okay (Dan Avidan x OC)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Name Soulmate, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by MY OWN SELF: a soulmate auword count: 2165warnings: mentions of death, mentions of a fire, building collapse, horrifying pain





	

They’re recording when Dan first feels it. It’s tingling, crawling up the right side of his body, from his waist to his ribs, where the tingling started on his forearm and then up to his shoulder, his shoulder blade the beginning for the sharp, stabbing pain that made his body contort and his eyes squinch in pain. Soon the fire, the stabbing, was everywhere the tingling was and Dan was soundlessly screaming on the floor, Arin standing over him as he squirmed, gasping, sweating already.

His lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves and Dan scratched at his chest, trying to get his Rush shirt off as if it was the reason behind him suffocating. Arin was shaking him, calling his name, but nothing was working. Dan was screaming, convulsing, and he wanted to die.

He just wanted to die.

Another pain entered the game, from his left wrist. His name was glowing red hot and the skin around it was cracking. Arin looked over, for a split second, but then he was out the door. Dan didn’t know why Arin left him, but the man’s departure tore several rough, unhinged sobs from Dan. He knew what it meant when someone’s name glowed and burnt- it meant the person attached to the name was going to- they were about to- Dan let out another shriek when hands grasped him, black and white swimming around the edges of his vision while his stomach hiccupped with vomit he couldn’t expel. Dan could feel himself being carried, being put in a car, but after that time was lost on him.

The pain was everywhere, but mostly on his side and on his arm. The pain shot through his bones, making his toes curl, his eyes squint, and sobs wrack his body. A cool hand wipes over his sweaty, burning forehead, and somewhere through the fog in his brain he recognized calm words of Suzy, her fingers brushing his hair off of his face and cooling his flushed cheeks. Under her words he could hear the panic of his other friends as he writhed and cried out.

“Arin, fuckin’ drive!” Barry, who was holding Dan’s feet, was pale and anxious. He had met his own soulmate the same way Dan was about to, in pain and wracked with fear and sobs, and he knew that the faster they get Dan to his soulmate the faster the pain goes away. Barry was nervous, though, because if Dan’s soul mate died… There’s a heavy chance so would Dan, right there, in the backseat, with his friends surrounding him.

Dan didn’t care about any of that. He just cared that he wanted to die, he wanted the pain to stop, he wanted everything to just stop. Except Suzy, of course, her hands and her words were the only thing keeping Dan out of the darkness swimming at the edge of his vision. He clutched onto her like she was his only lifeline as he tried to control the twitching of his body, the wails of pain and fear that sounded animalistic and like they were coming from someone else, and not him.

Finally they reached the hospital. “Fuck,” Dan heard Suzy say, “Arin, they’re packed.” Ross, from the front seat, made a noise of panic.

“Big building collapse over on the west side, a shit ton of firefighters and civilians were hurt after the fire got out of control and the building went down.” Dan howled, a pain in his right arm feeling like someone was digging around in it. His back arched off of the seat and Barry used that as an opportunity to slide Dan out of the car, Ross and Arin there to carry him inside. Suzy stayed by his side, wiping his sweat off his brow, keeping him centered and awake.

Dan wasn’t doing a very good job because the next thing he knew he was alone again, lying in pain in an emergency room bed with no nurse and no doctor and no pain medication but the woman next to him looked as if she was worse off, a pain drip  in her left arm, someone between her face and Dan working on her right arm. Finally a doctor was there and Arin was answering questions for the doctor, like if Dan had found the name on his wrist because damn, the kid needs that person, but it was to no avail.

The doctor bumped into the nurse behind him and Dan lost his breath, eyes closing as he went limp, pain vibrating throughout his entire being as Arin began berating the doctor, asking him what the fuck he did to make his friend pass out. Three people realized something at the exact same- nothing had hit Dan, in fact, it was the woman next to the bed that mirrored Dan’s pain and the doctor seized Dan’s wrist, and the other woman’s.

Dan’s wrist, like always, read Kimberland Adamm’s.

The woman’s wrist read Leigh Avidan.

She came to just about the time Arin and the doctor were discussing whether or not it was a coincidence, going over Kimberland’s injuries and how Dan was acting. But the woman wasn’t listening, instead just focusing on the man in bed beside her. She knew what they were saying, that he was her soulmate, and even though her arm was hurt, splinters of wood stuck in her forearm, she reached for his hand. When her fingertips brushed his it was like a wave of cold water rushing over her body, slowly rising until she was underwater and drowning. When that feeling went away she had no pain, nothing but a chill running over her entire body and an electricity on her fingertips.

The nurse tried to separate them, but Kimberland, covered in soot and tattoos and burns on her side, gasped through the pain and smoke in her lungs, “Please. I’ve just found him. Can’t you work on me like this?” The nurse looked over at the man who had been writhing and sobbing only moments before, and then back to Kimberland and the look in her eyes as she gazed at the unconscious, dozing, sweaty man.

“Of course, let me get a table for your hands.” And the table propped their hands up and Kimberland finally let herself be consumed by the pain medication and the soothing feeling from holding Leigh’s hand for the first time and she slipped into darkness. She could tell exactly when her hand was removed from her soulmates because the pain came back, but the darkness was still there. It was still clouding every inch of Kimberland and her body and her mind, but finally the darkness lifted and the pain was a humming numbness and laughter echoing around the room. Before she opened her eyes she tried to pick out which laugh was Leigh’s- but she couldn’t. And Leigh wasn’t her main concern. Her eyes flitted open and she groaned, reaching for the morphine button she knew would be by her good hand.

“Where’s my kids?” She slurred, head lolling toward the source of the sound. Her side of the room was barren, the side closest to the door, but the other side was covered in people and flowers. She noticed she had almost as many on her side, with cards with unfamiliar writing. Some of them were familiar, flowers from her squad and one from Shroud. From the way that her sister’s writing was angled Kimberland knew the young teen was yelling at her over a bouquet of carnations.

Kimberland met eyes with Leigh once more and he grinned sitting up with no pain, “Oh! Shroud took Tuesday and Ronnie down for lunch to wait for you to wake up. She’s about to rip your ass to shreds, Kip.”

“Ah,” Kimberland was warmed by his voice, “So she’s already got you giving me nicknames.” She didn’t care that it wasn’t Kirby, like normal, because Kip sounded better than anything she had ever heard in her life, “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I was being stupid.” Dan sat up, looking over his shoulder.

“Could you guys give us like, five minutes?” Kip watched as everyone filed out of the room, grinning at her. Dan took the chair next to Kip’s bed that looked like it had been occupied by an angry teenager, and two confused toddlers. He reached for her hand and then pulled back but she sighed.

“Please.” Dan took her left hand and let his thumb run over his name and then over all of the other colors present on Kip’s left arm. “It takes away the pain when you do that.” Dan smiled like her understood and he probably did- Kip wasn’t sure if he was still feeling pain now that she was off of the brink of death. “I’m sorry we had to meet like this, Leigh.”

“God,” It comes out in a rush of air, Dan bringing his lips to her fingers as he closes his eyes. It’s like a prayer when he says it, “Nobody has called me Leigh in such a long time, but it sounds like a Goddamn blessing when you say it.”

“What do people call you?”

“Dan.”

“Dan it is,” She grinned at him and then wheezed, trying to suppress a cough that would rattle her whole body, “I wish we could have met someway else. And I wish I could have eased you into meeting Tuesday and Ronnie. I’m not too worried about Shroud, since, you know, she’s not mine.” Dan grinned, actually grinned, and his laugh made Kip’s insides wiggle.

“I don’t care how we met- it would have been better if I didn’t feel like I was fucking dying.” Kip laughed and pressed down on the morphine drip once more before replying. She felt like shit, and could barely keep her eyes open. “What happened?”

“There was a fire and… I don’t know. These new guys, Reggie and James, were in charge of clearing the third floor and I was on control on second and he just… I went downstairs and then some lady told me her kids were… That her kids were still on the fuckin’ third floor and I… I don’t know I already had my jacket and off and I heard them… I heard them screaming, Dan.” Kip choked up, fighting off tears, “So I went back up and I got them and I gave the kid my jacket. He was sixteen- sixteen, and the kid was holding this four year old. They got down the steps and then one of the rooms must have had a flammable or something because it all went up and so did I.”

“What about your arm?” Dan’s voice was soft, like he was ignoring the way Kip’s voice was shaking and her hand fiddle with the morphine button.

“I was trying to put myself out and the stairs just…” She gestured loosely with her arm as if to demonstrate the floor disappearing beneath her feet. “They were gone. And so was I.” Dan sucked in a breath, kissing her knuckles once more. “I thought I was going to die.”

“So did I. Well, I thought we were both going to die. You’re a fuckin’ dumbass.” The statement comes out with a laugh and Kip lets herself chuckle even though it sends pain up and down her spine. “I want to take care of you. When you get out, I mean.” Kip smiled, even if it were just for a moment, before she seemed to shy away.

“I don’t know, Dan. I have three kids. I mean, two of them aren’t mind, but are you ready to jump headfirst into two toddlers and a teenager and someone who won’t be able to do anything without help?” She sighed, “And I know some people literally just get married when they meet but I don’t want that. I want an organic relationship, you know, and I don’t know if you’re ready to become a caretaker and a father figure.” It was safe to say Dan looked spooked, but his hand didn’t leave Kip’s.

“I, wow, fuck. Um, I didn’t think of that, but I can’t see any other way that you’re going to get the help you need, Kip.” Kip looked over at him and saw the dedication in his eyes already, “I can’t lose you after I found you. I don’t care if you never want to be with me, I don’t care if it takes years for this to bloom organically, I just want you.

“Plus, Shroud, Ronnie, and Tuesday are pretty fuckin’ rad.” Kip and Dan laughed with one another until the door opened and two toddlers and a teenager barreled into see her. Everything was going to be okay, Kip decided when Ronnie climbed up on Dan’s lap and made herself comfortable, and she was going to be okay.

She was going to be okay.


End file.
